Fragmento
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Ante lo inesperado, Hinata es el protagonista al igual que Nagito que no pierde la oportunidad ni la curiosidad. Spoilers(?). Komahina y un poco de desesperación.


Un pequeño fragmento de una idea de Komahina que tengo de hace mucho ; ; (y que aún tengo muy pendiente de escribirla, algún día).

* * *

 _ **SUPERDANGANRONPA 2 (sdr2) No me pertenece sino a su creador (?)**_  
 _ **KOMAHINA (Nagito Komaeda - Hajime Hinata).**_  
 _ **AU - Algo de OOC.**_  
 _Y Spoilers. No sé si se consideren spoilers debido a que la gran mayoría ya sabe de todo lo acontecido en esto pero bueno, me encontré con gente que no sabía de la contraparte, por así decirlo, de Hinata.  
_

* * *

Nagito entró de repente al baño, ya le inquietaba que Hinata no hubiera salido de allí en casi una hora. La puerta había emitido un grotesco rechinido tal así que parecía estar entrando a un sótano.  
Lo primero que llegó a ver fue todo el amueblado blanco junto con los azulejos empañados hasta que se topó con la espalda de Hinata. Estaba sentado en la bañera con el agua rebalsando esa superficie blanca provocando que cayera e inundara el cuarto de baño.

–Hey Hinata…– susurró como si tratara de un secreto. No se movió más que un paso del marco de la puerta. No sé sentía seguro en si debía adentrarse más en ese cuarto.

– ¿Hmmm? – giró levemente su cabeza. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Sentía que tenía la mente en negro. Lo que recordaba era negro y no blanco. Ahí fue que cayó en cuenta de que se hallaba en el baño.

Una sonrisa contenida y exagerada vino de parte de Nagito.

–No sabía que te bañabas con la ropa puesta– dijo.  
La preocupación la podía olvidar pero ese detalle no estaba para acotar nada más al respecto.

– ¿Pero qué? No… no es posible –.Estaba asombrado más que eso, la vergüenza infinita se apoderó de su rostro que debía de estar colorado. Cerró la canilla y se levantó para salir de la bañera.

No podía asimilar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera pensó en una toalla, solo quiso salir de esa habitación que ya no podía sostener su pena.

Caminando como pudo, salió de allí. Pasó nervioso al lado de Komaeda y con la gran cantidad de agua que se escurría de sus ropas, sus movimientos lograron que terminara en el piso de su habitación.

No fue un golpe fuerte sino uno necesario y justo como para despabilarlo de donde haya estado su mente. Su cara caliente quedó estampada al frío cerámico.

Prefería quedarse ahí que ver la despreocupada cara de Nagito que de seguro tendría algo que decirle.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – había visto el penoso viaje del baño hasta el suelo. Si bien era para reírse en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, sería como para llorar. –Déjame verte. – su característica sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Hinata no respondió solo se limitó a levantarse un poco y quedarse sentado ahí en el suelo, mirando lo zapatos marrones de Nagito.

–No deberías preocuparte tanto, ya sabes. Las preocupaciones solo traen más preocupaciones. –se hincó ante él e intentó buscar su mirada. Esa mirada vivaz que parecía desaparecer cada día luego de ese incidente. Pero no encontró nada, solo cansancio y una ausencia cada vez mayor.

–Algún día dejaré de ser yo y seré…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que pensaba, Nagito bruscamente se abalanzó hacia él y tapó su boca con fuerza.

–No deberías decir eso, no puedes. –Su sonrisa ya no parecía una simple sonrisa– No veo el motivo por el cual te dejes vencer. –mantenía sus manos en el mismo lugar. Por un par de segundos, creyó que se había excedido, sin embargo, otra vez parecía estar perdiendo el control de nuevo. Dejó que sus frágiles manos cayeran en el también frágil cuello de Hinata. Si presionaba con más fuerza de lo normal…

Hinata no se había movido. Veía como la cara de Nagito perdía su blancura y era acechada por las sombras.  
En ese mismo instante, tuvo miedo, de _él_ , de él mismo, de la oscuridad y de todo.  
Sus manos intentaron sacar las de Komaeda, la fuerza que tenía que enfrentar era mucho mayor. _¿Nagito no era lo que parecía?_

El aire cada vez era menos, lo estaba asfixiando y el albino no se movía, lo miraba fijamente como si esperara algo de su parte.

…

El temor era lo que seguramente sus ojos reflejaban.

Sintió como unas extrañas lágrimas se deslizaban con esfuerzo por su ya pálida cara pero a la vez sentía como nuevas se incorporaban.

–Tú solo eres Hinata, Hajime Hinata. – apreció como la desesperanza se esparcía por su mente. Esa sensación que había experimentado un par de veces en un acomplejado pasado, no podía perder su poca cordura enfrente de su amigo, aún no era el momento indicado. Lo liberó de esa complicada situación y vio como su pecho se movía agitadamente. – Lo siento, me dejé llevar…– susurró dando una disculpa vacía. Notó su cara húmeda, sin embargo, no se molestó en quitarse el resto de sus lágrimas.

Pasaron algunos segundos en absoluto silencio hasta que uno de ellos se animó a pronunciar alguna palabra.

– ¿Podría levantarme? – preguntó casi murmurándolo. Su cabello al igual que su camisa y pantalón aún seguían goteando por lo anterior ocurrido. –Tengo frío, además creo que tengo que limpiar el baño. – dijo mirando de reojo en dirección a ese cuarto blanco.

Nagito se levantó rápido y miró confundido la hora. Realmente ya eran las 10 pm., había pasado rápido el resto de la tarde.

– Hay mucho que hacer. – Era bastante. No podía fingir que no había pasado nada pero permanecer en esa situación tensa era algo que no quería. Aunque aún pasaba por su cabeza algunas interrogantes. _¿Por qué casi pretendiste matarme? ¿Él era capaz de hacerlo?_ Habían pasado extraños sucesos en los últimos días. Desapariciones, asesinatos y claro, también estaba el asunto sobre su otra personalidad. En algún punto, todas esas cuestiones se entrelazaban y era algo que tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar. Dejó su debate mental por las molestias que aún sentía en la parte de su cuello. Podía apreciar las frías manos rodeándolo y estrujándolo, sentía escalofríos _. – ¿_ No te vas a ir? –preguntó dejando sus dudas mientras buscaba una toalla en lo que era su armario.

Nagito solo negó con su cabeza. – ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

– _No hay nada de qué preocuparse._ –dijo imitando la voz y las poses de Nagito.

–No soy tan exagerado.– se quejó.

Todo aparentemente se había acomodado a la normalidad. Luego de la exhaustiva limpieza y de una amena conversación, el cambiado de ropa era lo que faltaba. Eligió lo primero que había visto, otra camisa y otros pantalones.  
Nagito parecía estar observando lo interesante que podía ser un techo y mucho más uno que tenía muchas manchas por la humedad. Él había venido para algo pero había pasado todo lo contrario.

Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se sentó a su lado.

– Pronto serán las 11.

–Ya veo. Debería irme. –Titubeó un tanto en su respuesta. Como lo había pensado, se había convertido en una molestia para Hinata, por eso parecía estar echándolo de allí. – Caminar por la noche puede resultar fascinante – un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Así fue que Nagito se preparó para irse, tomó su olvidada mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hinata lo miraba indeciso como si realmente le quisiera decir algo. Permaneció quieto por un pequeño momento hasta que fue a su lado.

–Hey Hinata, siento haberme sobrepasado y también… – aprovechó que estaba distraído para acercarse lo suficiente a él y rozar sus labios suavemente.

Lo había hecho.

Se había quedado algo asombrado, no lo esperaba. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos mientras quería preguntarle el porqué, sin embargo, Nagito solo sonrió y negó silenciosamente ante su reacción.

Sin decir más, le dio la espalda y continuó su camino por el largo pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el resto de los edificios.

…

–Al final, si pude. – susurró con cierta felicidad.

Sus pasos siguieron resonando como si fueran golpes secos. No tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir, solo caminaba esperando encontrarse con la verdad.

Y así fue.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre por las paredes.  
Un charco al final de las intersecciones.  
Otra persona más había sucumbido ante las manos de la desesperanza.

 _¿Era posible que fuera él? ¿Era posible qué fuera el mismísimo Izuru Kamukura?_

Dudó de ello. Había estado con Hinata hace solo cuestión de minutos.

…

Otros pasos se escucharon atrás de él. Cada vez se acercaban más, por lo que se decidió a permanecer allí. No había temor, solo curiosidad, una peligrosa curiosidad. Se detuvo a solo centímetros de su persona. Sintió como su fría respiración chocaba con él.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Disfrutar de la desesperación de morir?– dijo queriéndolo asustar, quien era el posible culpable de ese desastre.

Las posibilidades se habían invertido, no cabía ninguna duda. Otro asesinato había ocurrido por _él._

Esta vez podía apreciar el cambio de voz por una más grave y autoritaria. Esta vez, pensó que podría lograr llegar a una conversación decente e intentar averiguar algunos datos faltantes en su investigación. Quería ayudar a su amigo pero había algo que le inquietaba más que cualquier otra cosa y eso, era la desesperación en sí.

Ignorando el peligro, se dio vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos, a esos ojos totalmente rojos e indiferentes.

– ¿Cómo se siente la desesperación?

Tembloroso y con lentitud, apoyó su pálida mano sobre el supuesto lugar donde debería estar palpitando su corazón. Notó que llevaba la misma camisa de hace minutos atrás y que no había ni una mancha por la sangre. Aún así, no temió de las consecuencias que esa simple acción le podría traer ante ese ser carente de sentimientos.

Izuru no se inmutó por ese detalle ya que no le importaba lo que pudiera hacer. Solo miró hacia un costado y por primera vez ante la mirada de Nagito, sonrió.

–Aburrida.


End file.
